


The Difference between Lonely and Alone

by EternalConfusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Loneliness, Purpled-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), mayhaps i am projecting a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalConfusion/pseuds/EternalConfusion
Summary: Tommy is so so alone.Purpled has been lonely for so long.They have eachother now.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), if shippers even fucking look at this fic i will stomp them to death with my hooves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 395





	The Difference between Lonely and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Im projecting just a little. Only a bit.
> 
> In this, nobody has visited Tommy except for Dream after the first week, hes also been in exile for much longer than canon.

Tommy was so alone. Logstedshire was silent as he moved around his items from chest to chest, needing something to do to distract him from the crushing feeling in his chest.

Tommy almost didn't see him at first. The purple of his sweater blending into the swirls of the portal. He jumped in shock once he realised who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he shouted. Rushing up to punch Purpled in the face before he realised the other boy had his sword at the ready. 

"Hello Tommy, it's been a while."

Tommy paused. Nobody except Dream had talked to him in weeks, everyone visiting only the first week to see what he was up to, before leaving forever. Purpled couldn't just come in and act like he was allowed to be here. 

"You shouldn't be here."

Purpled just stared at him.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you come before? Everyone else came to mock me!"

No reaction. The other boy just stared down at Tommy. It made Tommy feel a horrible itching feeling in his chest.

"What gives you the right? You have no idea what it's like to be this alone."

That got Purpled to move. Sheathing his sword as he frowned.

"Oh I have no idea what it's like to be this alone? Tommy all my friends left me so they could go play war. I have been alone for weeks, for months."

Tommy stared up at him in shock. He hadn't realised the other boy felt that way. Purpleds dull eyes not giving away any emotion.

"At least you knew you were alone from the start. I waited weeks, _months_ , thinking one of you would come talk to me. That the only reason you hadn't visited was because you were busy."

"Purpled," Tommy whispered reaching a hand towards him.

"No. You forgot I was even there didn't you? You never cared if I was ok, you never came to check."

Tommy was speechless. He didn't even notice that he hadn't talked to Purpled in so long, he was so different from the boy he used to know.

"I was right there Tommy, right in the middle of the SMP, anyone could have come and visited at any time, they _chose_ not to."

Purpled had stepped back at this point, the light of the portal casting an erie shadow.

"Do you know what it's like to see people around you everyday but know that they don't see you at all?"

Tommy thought he saw tears in Purpleds eyes.

"So yeah Tommy, I think I know what it's like to be alone. It might have taken me a while to notice, but I've been alone for a very long time."

Tommy was angry. He didn't know what it was like. Not really. Purpled hadn't been betrayed by everyone he thought he could trust. Purpled hadn't been exiled by his best friend. He didn't deserve to come here and tell Tommy that he understood.

"No! Fuck you! You can't come in here and tell me you're alone! You can't come here weeks after my exile and say you get it! Nobody gets it." 

Purpled didn't react, his purple eyes looking more gray as he just stared at Tommy during his outburst. A sour smile on his face.

"Don't you get it Tommy?" he laughed half heartedly "Nobody cares that we're alone. Nobody except us."

Tommys eyes widened. 

"I care that you're alone Tommy. I don't want anybody else to go through what I have. I don't want you to be out here with nobody around."

Tommy was in shock.

"Do you- do you mean that?"

Tommy was conflicted. Dream was always saying that _he_ was the only one who understood what Tommy was going through. How nobody else could even possibly come close to understanding the crushing loneliness he felt. But here was Purpled, saying he knew what it was like. And maybe, just maybe, Purpled was right. Tommy knew he hadn't talked to the other boy since before Wilbur asked him if he wanted to start a drug van. He could remember seeing Purpled around the server, but never talking to him.

"Yes Tommy. I mean it. And if you would let me, I'd like to stay here a while."

"What? You can't do that though! What about your UFO?"

"That UFO doesn't have any good memories in it anymore Tommy. That UFO became an isolation chamber for me. I need a fresh start."

Tommy wasn't sure what he should say. Dream for sure wouldn't like having someone else around. Tommy knew the way Dream was acting wasn't right, but he was the only person around, and Tommy was clinging to their interactions. But if Purpled was here, then Tommy wouldn't be alone. Dream would _hate_ that. He wanted Tommy to rely on him for all his social interaction. 

There was silence for a long time as Tommy thought over what he should do.

"I'll only stay if you want me to, if you don't I can leave."

Tommys head shot up at that.

"Nonononono please don't leave!"

Tommy grabbed Purpleds shoulders and pulled him away from the Nether portal.

"Woah! Ok, alright, I'm not leaving. Calm down"

Purpled hesitantly put his arms around Tommys shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

"I'll stay Tommy. I'm staying here with you."

Tommy collapsed onto Purpled, breaking down sobbing.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving," he whispered as he squeezed Tommy close to him.

After a while, Tommy pulled back staring up at Purpleds small smile.

"So what now Big Man?"

"Let's be alone together."

They had eachother. They didn't have to be lonely anymore.

~~Purpled stared up into the tree line as he pulled Tommy closer to his chest. Glaring up at a white smiling mask. He wasn’t letting Dream hurt Tommy again. The green hooded body jumped back into the woods after a few moments. Purpled squeezed Tommy tighter, they were going to be ok.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel to this, might not.


End file.
